Businesses such as food manufacturers, cosmetic companies, and the like, have a need to manage many ingredients and formulas for manufacture of their products. There are many regulations pertaining to most of these ingredients, and the regulations vary in different countries. Keeping track of such regulations is a time-consuming and costly activity for these businesses. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved regulatory information retrieval system to reduce the time and cost associated with these activities.